Harry Potter and the Dark Rising
by JamesSmith
Summary: Basically, this story is set after the Deathly Hallows. It is based around November, when all of the students are at Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are Aurors and Darkness is Rising, and Harry and Ron have to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Who'd have known, a group of around seven hooded figures, standing around, a metre apart from each other, staring into the deep black eyes, and the arrange of dark red coloured flames. No sound, just the fidgeting of this dangerous, ferocious creature. Then, a sound is heard behind the thick trees, a voice. "I see you have found our meeting place, followers." This was said by a man who had a thin body, and blond, bleached hair. Mumbling was heard from the group, who had now formed together in a pyramid shape. The single man at the front grunted; "We have been studying this, I'm sure you didn't miss it when you found us." The skinny blond man behind responded by saying; "Have any of you gained the courage to control the beat?" Slowly, one sleeved hand went up into the air. "Lawliet. You think you can tame the beast?" said the blond man. Quietly, Lawliet nodded his head. He then said; "I've got more courage than all of these men put together, release the Horntail." With those words, the huddle separated. members moving over next to the skinny man, whilst others moving over to the steel cage, which held a large, hungry dragon. The Horntail was named the Horntail because of its large spine, in which was covered in horns, which occasionally looked like they had been ripped through the original skin. The steel bars that were holding the Horntail dropped, and the masked hooded men ran to the sides, drawing their wands, mainly for protection. Lawliet was standing right in front of the gate. Suddenly, the Horntail smashed through the opening, slowly moving over to Lawliet. Timing it carefully, Lawliet rolled to the side, narrowly missing the dark shades of red fire. The dragon became startled, and tried breathing fire around the area. As quick as a lightning bolt, Lawliet threw himself right at the dragon. The creature then spun in the opposite direction, causing the heavily horned tail to dig into Lawliet's Flesh, throwing him down, with blood seeping out. Getting up he fired a spell which caused ropes to fly at the dragon, wrapping its legs together. For a moment, he was successful, as the dragon dropped down, giving Lawliet the opportunity to run at it. The horn covered dragon opened up its wings, which caused it to levitate off the ground. The dragon then opened up its legs, its strength overpowering the ropes. Lawliet jumped, but the dragon blasted him backwards with the fire that was exiting from his mouth, burning his long fringe, which then turned to ash on the floor. Thinking to himself, Lawliet said; "spells cannot defeat him, neither can my speed. Surroundings…" With that Lawliet launched himself over to a thick oak tree, which had a thick branch, around a metre above Lawliet's height. Running towards it, he placed one foot on the tree, and placed all available pressure onto it, and therefore pulling him up the tree. Grabbing the thick branch, he pulled himself up, onto the tree. Watching this, the Hungarian Horntail breathed at the tree, causing it to set on fire, which made it's way up the tree, like a fuse. Seeing that Lawliet was going to die if he stayed in the tree much longer, he jumped out, flying towards the Horntail. Being taken by surprise, the dragon stumbled. Grabbing onto two of the Horntails largest horns, Lawliet sat on the neck of the dragon, tugging hard at its horns. Pulling backwards on the horns, Lawliet flew towards the group of hooded men, who then jumped aside, letting the dragon fly past them. Pushing hard on the horns, the monster changed direction, flying towards the cage. Jumping, Lawliet moved off the dragon, as it flew into the cage. Flipping out his wand, he cast a simple knockback jinx at the cage door, which slammed shut, locking the dragon inside. Throwing his hood over his fringeless head again, he walked towards the scowling jealous faces. As Lawliet beamed, the blond man stated: "Well done Lawliet, I've misjudged you." Lawliet replied, " And I mis-judged you, Draco. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"He got in!" shouted a middle aged man with ruffled black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The Scar was slightly fading, but still there. "What position?" said a ginger-haired woman who was holding a dish cloth. "Seeker, he obviously inherited my brilliant seeker skills!" said the man, who was now scanning the letter that had just come through the window. "Well that's amazing Harry, isn't it? Aren't you proud for your son?" said the red-haired girl. As Harry nodded, the front door which was a fine oak brown colour, opened. Standing there was a small, ginger haired, miniature version of the women. As tears fell down her eyes, the girl said: "Mummy Potter…" she wailed, dropping a small child's broomstick, which Harry then ran over to, before it landed on a small fluffy black cat. "Ginny," he said picking up the broom. "Tend to Lily". As Lily's tears fell to the ground, Ginny walked over to Lily, and crouched down so she was at the same level. Suddenly, Ginny drew her wand out sympathetically and aimed to a rather large cut down the front of Lily's right leg, and said; "Episkey!". The cut healed instantly, and her leg became spotless. As Lily ran upstairs, a quiet sqwark was heard from outside. As they both walked towards the sound, a small brown owl flew through the window, and perched itself on a bookcase. As it sat, a letter dropped. "It's Pigwiddeon." Harry said as he picked up the letter.

"Dear Harry, George's shop has been attacked. Diagon Alley, no time to explain, you're needed.

Ron"

Harry threw the letter into Ginny's hand, and grabbed his thick black coat. "George's shop has been attacked. I'm needed." said Harry, opening the door. "Keep Lily at Susan's next door. I'm guessing you'll want to come…" Ginny smiled and called down Lily. Lily came running down the stairs, with a worried look on her face. "Is everything ok?" she inquired. "Yes, everything's fine." Ginny responded, putting on her coat. Dragging Lily out of the door, she walked her across the road and rang the doorbell of "Susan's" house. Strangely, nobody came to the door, and for a while they were standing outside. "Hurry!" Harry shouted. Ginny then gave up, and walked back over to Harry. "She'll have to come." Ginny explained. "She can't. It's too dangerous." Harry snapped. "Then I'll stay, I'll wait until I can find someone, then I'll follow you." Ginny said. Harry nodded, and span around thinking of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Harry felt himself lift off the ground, like the first time he rode his Firebolt. As he apparated from Little Whinging, all that was left of Harry's previous location, was a little puff of smoke.


End file.
